100 Olivia Drabbles
by Blood Red Kisses
Summary: I've started another drabble challenge. I found a prompt table and added a few of my own words. This focuses on Olivia, but can be any pairing.
1. 1 Beginnings

I have a new drabble challenge!! It's going to focus on one Olivia Benson! Depending on what the prompt calls for, the pairings can range from Alex/Olivia, to Casey/Olivia, to Elliot/Olivia, and so on. It'll probably mostly be femmslash, though. And usually themes (Example: Beginning, Middle, End) will stay on one pairing unless my brain says no. Hmm, well, I guess I'll see where this goes.

This one is 1. Beginnings for Alex/Olivia, told from Liv's POV. It's exactly 100 words and was a pain to write. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! You know that little button is just a callin' your name.

* * *

She was a hot blonde ADA and I was a detective who dealt with rape victims. She was strong, beautiful, and confident. I feigned confidence. Her best work was in the courtroom. Mine was out on the streets or in the interrogation room. I had a partner to work with. She worked best alone. I had had a crush on her since I first met her. She already had someone. He dumped her. I held her. She talked. I listened. She kissed me. I kissed back.

And that was the beginning of my relationship with Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot.


	2. 67 Snow

So, here's the next installment of my Olivia Drabbles!! This one is 67. Snow. It's another Alex/Olivia. I have not seen all the SVU episodes, so I have no idea if either of them like or hate snow or if it's ever even mentioned. But this is how it goes for me cause it's my story so NYAAA! Okay, I had my hyper moment. I hope y'all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed typing it! Kudos and love to those who review! *hinthint*

* * *

Olivia loved snow. Ever since she was a child, she loved it. But her mother hated it, so she was never allowed out when there was snow. She hated being cooped up inside all winter break, but what could she do? She respected her mother too much to disobey her, though she could easily get away with it.

Alex hated snow. She always thought it was too cold. As a child, she would sit inside, cuddled in a warm blanket, staring out the window at her friends and drinking hot chocolate or hot apple cider. She loved watching them have fun, building snowmen and making snow angels. She thought it looked so fun, but it just wasn't for her.

But as the couple sat on a bench on that cold snowy day drinking their apple cider, Alex smiled at Olivia and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, Love. Let's make a snowman."

"But you don't like snow."

"For you, I will. You never got to make one. Let's be children, one last time."

So the two women let their maturity fade into childish giggles as they ran around throwing snow at each other and trying to plan out the perfect snowman.


	3. 99 Shy

Hi, hi! Another update from yours truly! Hehe. I'm on an Alex/Olivia kick right now. Jeeze, it's mostly been about them...I swear I'll write Casey/Olivia sometime...I finally saw the ep where Casey gets beat up, and maaan was there some flirtin' going on between her and Liv! I swear! But anyways...

This is prompt 99. Shy. Wow, I totally did a jump there. 1, 67, 99. Well, you know I'm not going in order. Heh. Told from Olivia's point of view. I always compare her and Alex to Haruka and Michiru from Sailor Moon. Liv's more butch and Alex more femme, but Alex the one to initiate the flirting and Liv the one to blush. So I just thought this would be sooo cute. Tell me what you think! Is it good, bad, crap? Do I need to be shot? (That was an unintentional reference I got when I reread that.) Ummm....REVIEWS ARE LUFF!!!

Enjoy. ^__^

* * *

Alexandra Cabot. My sweetheart. She made me feel like no other could. I was shy when around her. I'm Olivia Benson. I don't get shy. I'm an in your face, kick ass now, ask questions later cop. I don't do shy. But she made me shy. She knew just what to say to make me blush. She knew just how to embarrass me. She knew. And she used that against me all the time. She may have been the more feminine one out of the two of us, but God could she make me blush.

We were at work and had just finished putting a serial rapist behind bars. We wouldn't have gotten him if it weren't for Alex. She convinced the victims to testify. But now he's gone. And I'm filling out paper work. Alex walks by me and leans over my desk.

"You almost finished, Love?" I've only told Elliot about Alex and I, but somehow the whole team found out. I don't mind so much and neither does Alex. Cragen said it was fine as long as we stayed professional at work. And we're always professional. I never side with her just because I love her, only when I honestly agree with her.

"Not really. I'm a little behind so I thought I'd catch up while I can. Sorry."

"No need to apologize. Just finish up soon and come home." She leans close to my ear. "I'd like to get to bed before midnight tonight." She smirks and saunters out, hips swaying in that hypnotic rhythm.

And once again, Alexandra Cabot has made me blush and duck my head. Elliot laughs and I glare fiercely at him.

"Can it, El."


	4. 71 Broken

I have risen from the dead!!! BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! Hehe! Yeah, seriously, it's been forever. I guess ya could call it a bit of a writer's funk. I wasn't feeling the writing. It was odd, but I just couldn't write anything for the longest time. I just now got bitten by the writing bug. I'm so happeh!!

Anyways, this is an Al/Liv drabble for 71. Broken. It's set after the season 9 episode Undercover, so it's kinda spoilery. I'm sure it's not that good because of my terribly long writing break, but I certainly hope it's acceptable. Reviews are luff!!!!!

* * *

Broken. The victim I spoke to was broken. She had been taken advantage of by the one she trusted most. Her boyfriend had torn off her clothes against her will and violated her. And if that wasn't enough, he threatened that if she ever told, he'd kill her.

Broken. I was broken. Two weeks ago, someone I had never trusted at all had taken advantage of me. Well, I suppose I should specify. I was _almost_ taken advantage of. But do the technicalities really matter? I still feel the same. Violated and broken.

Broken. Alex wasn't broken. She was strong; she'd never break. She'd never get taken advantage of. She would never allow someone to violate her.

In the dark of the night, I cuddled my blankets, pretending each sound was Alex's soft, cooing voice, comforting me always.


End file.
